


Charmed Next Gen

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Realities, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions rebbot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: So because I'm a nerd I figured out how old everyone's kids would be. Phoebes oldest daughter PJ doesn't show up in the tags or Mikey, Sheila & Darryls first kid and then i tried to add Billie and BiancaBut guys Bianca was 5 years older than Chris in the dark future! I know that's not that big of a deal depending on how old he was but wow stillAlso I'm just going to guess Darrlys kids are around 20 nowSet in California 2018Ig in this story the Vera sisters and the cw charmed universe isn't real, but a tv show the characters watch..yet the Halliwell sisters are real in this so maybe someone found out & based a tv show off it? Trippy





	1. Chapter 1

Over at the Halliwell Manor, in San Francisco, Piper yelled to her kids from the stairs,

"Wyatt! Chris! Melinda! Get down here your cousins will be here soon and they do not need to know what slobs you are!" 

Leo orbed in "im not late am I?" He asked 

She hugged him breathing "No. I'm so glad you could come down" they stood at the base of the stairs embraced for awhile and kissing. 

The kids ran down.   
"Ew" scoffed Chris crossing his arms, 14 year old sass in full swing. 

"Daddy you're back!" Melinda yelled running to him. 

He picked her up although she was probably getting a bit old for that at 11, smiling. 

Leo hugged her and Wyatt as he clapped his father's shoulder. 

"Good to see you Pops"   
Wyatt said with a kind smile before going down to clean up the living room. He missed him a lot but wouldn't show it, he didn't want to make things harder. Although he was only 15 he tried to be strong in a kind of "man of the house way", although Piper definitely protected them and worked and was well, 1 of the most powerful witches ever. But he hid his emotions for them. 

"Chris...You gonna say hello to your father?" Piper asked as Leo set Melinda down. 

Chris smiled fakely and waived saying  
"Hello"   
And then joined his siblings in the living room. 

 

Piper was about to yell at him for being rude but Leo sighed   
"Its ok Piper. I don't blame him. He can't understand"

She sighed too "well I don't always understand it either but I live with it" she remarked quietly 

Leo lightly chuckled "I know honey. So what can I do?" 

They went to the kitchen to finish setting everything up for the Halliwell lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they could even knock Melinda went running to the door, using her whitelighter instincts. 

"Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Paige!" She yelled 

There was a group of 6 brown eyed childed, her aunt's and her uncles Cupid and Henry the Human (but don't tell him they call him that) at the rear talking. 

"My Melinda!" Phoebe yelled hugging her. 

Paige's two daughters, Tamora and Kat pushed through the crowd to hug their cousin. 

She hugged each with an arm   
"Guess what Mel!" Kat asked   
Paige laughed happily as they all filed in. 

"We're 11 now like you!" Tamora answered 

PJ nudged through to the three girls "I turned 11 too!" 

Paige and Phoebe walked to the kitchen hoping to find Piper.

"Paige!" Piper yelled as the tin of casserole started to slip out of her hands. 

Paige waved her hand and it went to the table 

"Thanks" Piper sighed 

Paige nodded 

"Hi honey" phoebe cooed as they all hugged. 

"Did I hear the twins and PJ say they're 11?" Piper asked wide eyed.   
Her sisters nodded. 

"What, what's with the look Mrs?" Paige asked 

"No no it's a fine age. But it's just a few years till they become teenagers so..cherish it" piper advised them 

"Oh come on are Chris and Wyatt really that bad?" Phoebe asked 

"Uh. Well, Wyatts fine. He's always fine, it's actually kinda worrisome but Chris is, phew. Tell me I wasn't like that when I was his age?" 

Phoebe laughed "sorry sweetie."   
Paige laughed too 

"Oh Piper don't worry about it so much. We all know how bratty of a teenager I was and....eventually I turned out fine"

"Eventually" "mhm"

\--

Over in the living room Henry Jr at 10, was playing with Parker, 9, and Peyton, 7. The two girls were showing him their newfound levitation skills to his amazement. 

Wyatt was laughing with uncle Cupid and Chris was awkwardly answering uncle Henry's questions about how school was going, vivisbly annoyed by the whold situation. 

Leo was laughing, trapped by the four 11 year old girls as they tried to orb and levitate so he was walking in a circle.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later, Wyatt is spending his last summer at the manor before going off to college.  
Piper and he are trying to give Chris tours of all the local colleges while Melinda stays with Phoebe and her girls. 

All the Halliwell children were well educated with Paige at Magic School. Having your aunt, or mother as your teacher may seem like an excuse to slack off, but it was anything but. They were the most trained, well versed next generation of witches and whitelighters and Cupids Paige and their parents could make. 

So Chris was looking forward to going to a normal human school for the future four years. 

In the spirit of this Piper arranged for them to do the trips with the kids with Melindas Godparents, the Morris's and their now 23 and 24 year old sons, Mikey and Darryl Jr. 

Wyatt was five years younger than Darryl Jr, but was still good friends with him. Whenever they visited he tried to mentor Wyatt as a human as much as he could. He was going to need that now. 

"So yea. That is how you can sometimes be flexible with your major" Darryl Jr finished as they all walked through the campus commons. 

"That's right. Uncle Darryl and Aunt Sheila can tell you, your mama worked many a job before owning that club you two like so much" Piper said smiling 

"Oh yea, didn't you own a restaurant mom?" Wyatt asked   
She nodded 

Chris couldn't hide his interest in this. "Wow. I forgot about that"

They passed the student center, tour guides in matching tee shirts and name tags filtering in and out. 

One girl with dyed brown hair and beautiful dark eyes bumped into Piper as she stepped backward with her group. 

"Oh! I'm sorry ma'm!" She apologized   
"That's ok. Maybe just focus on walking forward, next time" Piper said with a smile, half sass half kindness. 

The tour guide nodded "Oh haha, yes...So over here we have the....." 

Chris was going to begrudge his mom for sassing the pretty girl but he stopped when he saw her tag. 

"Bianca" 

Where had he heard that before 

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled as they were now a good few yards ahead of him. 

He sighed walking back to them. Bianca. He didn't know anyone named that.   
She looked definitely older than him, and her tag said senior so she was at least 22. 

He couldn't catch a good look at her but her voice. It felt something. He was, sad?  
He scoffed. Weird.   
They continued with the tour.


	4. Chapter 4

It's 2023. Wyatt is entering his second year of college, and Chris his first. 

Piper and Leo managed to convince them to go to the same school to better be safe against attacks. 

Chris was maturing and didn't fight it as much as before. He did love Wyatt. Sometimes was jealous maybe, because Wyatt was just so perfect and good, but he was a good brother. 

Outside of the family and problems with Leo, Chris was a kind guy. 

Sensitive to other people's issues, raised by a bunch of women so he knew when to not overstep, and the angel in him would almost always help out someone in need. 

That's why he tutored at the campus library every Saturday, and why he didn't judge you, a senior getting help from him, a freshmen in calculus. 

"Don't sweat it, math isn't everyone's thing" 

You smiled grateful "thanks, I appreciate it" 

He smiled with his pearly teeth. He was cute, you thought. Two bad he was three years younger than you. 

For the next month you spent every Saturday at the library with Chris, trying to not tank the classes you did not care about whatsoever, but needed to graduate. 

He was becoming a good friend, you both were in the same clubs and saw eachother at some parties. You were starting to date your girlfriend then, whom you liked a lot so his attractiveness hardly ever crossed your mind. 

The thing you liked most about Chris was he was responsible. Whatever needed to get done he would find a way to do it, for him or others. You knew he would do anything for his family , you expected as much knowing his brother, Wyatt, who in two years already became one of the most successful students, athletes, and all around good guys the campus had seen in years. 

What a good family. 

You got to see this good family when winter break drew near, and some were already packing up to fly home or wherever. 

You were more of a wherever person. You had a family but they were..complicated. of course you would pick up your sister and stay at your mom's apartment for the holidays. But as much as you loved them...  
Let's say it was easier to be wherever 

 

"Oh hey Chris, Wyatt" you waved walking towards your dorm. They were loading suitcases into a van with a teenage girl, you presumed their sister, and a raven haired woman who you could guess was Chris mom. 

"Oh hey Nicole!" Chris announced 

Wyatt waved too.   
"Oh that's Nicole" Melinda muttered to Wyatt who shook his head smiling as they both looked at Chris. 

Lucky for him you didn't hear it. 

He joined you on the sidewalk   
"So you're going home early I see" you ask trying to not make it awkward. Families are not really your forte. 

"Yep" "well have a good time!" You say sincerely   
"Thanks. Are you going anywhere?"   
"Oh, yea,next week gonna see some old friends and..everything" 

By now Piper had joined you two   
"Hello" she announced 

You smiled "hello you must be Mrs. Halliwell"   
"That I am. And you're the famous Nicole" 

You looked to Chris confused, he looked at his mom a bit alarmed. You chuckled nervously 

"I guess so. Uh, Chris is a great tutor really helped me out this year. I'm sorry but I really should be going I have a class on the other side of campus so.." 

"Of course" 

You didn't have a class. You just did not know what this was and did not want to be apart of it. Jesus Chris, you scoffed in your head. You didn't think he actually had the same thoughts you had once, still. 

 

You tried not to think about it over break.   
You mostly succeeded.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's how old??" Melinda judged Chris at the dinner table, alerting everyone to his crush. 

Phoebe chuckled remembering when she dated Cole who was indeed, hundreds of years older than her 

Wyatt laughed too  
"Ok Melinda I'm regretting telling you" 

"Yea, me too" Chris scolded glaring at him 

"Sorry Chris it's just you talk about her all the time she seems important to you" 

Chris rolled his eyes  
"Yea as a friend" 

"Hold on can we go back to how she is a senior. In college?" Melinda was very protective of her brother 

"Ok Melinda stop picking on your brother. It's different when you're in college, you know dad is older than me" 

"Ha yea because he's an angel" she retorted 

"Fair point" Paige said 

Phoebe glared at her. Uncle Cupid looked uncomfortable. 

"Come on mom if a freshman were dating a senior in high school you would-" 

Piper pointed  
"Ok that is different. If a 18 year old boy tries to date you, I want you to run" she said very seriously staring at her daughter . (She was 14)

"And besides none of this matters because Nicole. Is not. My girlfriend. Can we please change the subject?" Chris sighed 

"Sure, we can talk about how you're doing in college" Paige recommended 

"Ofcourse Aunt Paige. You will be happy to know me..and Wyatt are doing fine. Dean's list and everything" 

"You made it to the Dean's list? You didn't tell me that" Piper asked 

Chris actually smiled and nodded. His mom smiled back. 

 

"I am so proud of both of you" Phoebe added "Thanks Aunt Phoebe" Wyatt said


	6. Chapter 6

The moment you stopped succeeding in not thinking about Chris was the last day of your break before returning to campus. 

You had the strangest dream the night before.  
You were standing in what looked like an attic, a nice one, with a big circular window, a bunch of old furniture, and a stand with a giant dusty book on it.

The door opened with three brunet women, one being Chris s mom.

Suddenly something crashed through the air, a person in black rags and a monstrous face.

The woman held hands and yelled something about the Power of Three and the monster exploded.

You woke up confused.  
You had had monster dreams before ofcourse, but not with your friends mom..and the Power of three? Like the Power of Three from Charmed on the CW?

Man you loved that show. It was about three sisters who used their witchcraft to fight demons and neo-nazis...

Why would you have a dream with your friends mom and a reference from a show you used to watch??

Weird.

You mulled it over on the bus ride back to campus and chalked it up to your declining sleep schedule. This was your last year of college and between internships, working to pay off your loans and medications, classes and you know any type of social life, sleep was hard to come by.

You saw your sister off to her college nearby, reminding her to call you if she needs anything, then called your mom to let her know you got back safe to your own dorm.

"Chris s mom" you scoffed to yourself pulling off your boots 

"Uh..what?" Your friend and roommate Bianca asked 

She was in post graduate school to be a doctor so you were surprised she was back so early, thought she would want to savor all the time away she could. 

 

"Oh nothing. Just had this really weird dream. How was your break?" 

"Weird dream?" Bianca asked, disregarding the question 

"Uh, yea just typical monster stuff" you hung up your coat and peeled open your laptop on your bed. 

 

"Mhm. You know I had a dream like that too over break. There were these three women and they just made this monster explode, like with their hands.." 

You looked at her surprised 

She laughed "we both need more sleep" 

You nodded warily. Sometimes Bianca was..eerie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if CU is a real place I just needed a college name

Chris was settling back in from the break well. 

He was currently scarfing down a burrito at the dining hall with Wyatt before the usual dinner rush got there. 

You and your girlfriend had the same idea and were looking for a seat when 

"Hey it's Wyatt and his brother" she told you 

"Oh, yea" you replied smiling, hoping to avoid them 

But there Wyatt was waving his hand 

"Hey guys, you can join us if you want" he offered. Ugh who could say no to that gorgeous golden retriever of a man 

"Thanks" Leah said setting her tray down with them.   
You smiled at the two out of appreciation and stared at your rice bowl. 

"Oh, I forgot to get napkins you want one babe?" She asked you 

You genuinely smiled and held her elbow as she stood up   
"Yea, thanks" 

You didn't notice Chris s reaction, and didn't want to.   
Wyatt s face told no secrets. 

He simply smiled like a teasing friend   
"Babe, huh?" 

You nodded 

"You two are cute" he stated   
"Thanks haha. I know it's California but I'm surprised everyone s taken it so well" 

"Yea I'm glad CU is accepting too. So how long you been dating?" 

"3 weeks now" 

And with that she was back. 

 

The conversation wasn't as awkward as you thought it would be. Well, it helped that Chris didn't talk, at all, and Wyatt was so amicable. 

You got to talking about your classes and the ancient civ class you and Lea were both taking 

"Yea I love it a lot" you answered trying not to lose yourself in a rant about how amazing learning about humanity is as you've done. 

You knew Lea didn't like it as much. Or rather, hated it. She was going into business and did not like to think about the past. You respected it but sometimes..

"I love history too, now I know why we never cover it at the library" Chris said, seeming content 

You nodded "yea that is one area I never need help in. Have you taken-" 

And you talked about it for awhile. 

"I just think there's so much we can learn from the past about eachother, ourselves, everything. It's remarkable" you rambled abandoning your dinner 

Chris chuckled enthusiastically 

"Yea, I agree. I guess I think about the future more so poly sci and communications are really fun" 

"Eh the future. I'd like to think about it too but that can get..scary" You look to all their eyes and laugh it as a joke to not make it too daunting 

"Well, unfortunately I'm obsessed with it" Chris replied in a soft voice looking at his food. 

Wyatts eyes hardened a bit, he knew what Chris was talking about and nudged his elbow 

"So Leah how's your internship going?" He asked 

 

You tried to listen to your girlfriend, you really did. And you did, about 60% of it. The other 40% was staring at Chris trying to figure out what he meant. 

 

When you were all done you and Lea stood up   
You turned to her   
"We should go, Bianca texted the TA is coming over so I need to hide her cat-..."   
You realized you said that too loud 

"Don't worry" Wyatt assured putting his hands up   
"We know how to keep a secret" 

You thanked him and left. 

 

At the table Chris stared out the window. 

"You ok buddy? I know you liked her" Wyatt asked 

"Bianca" Chris whispered


	8. Chapter 8

Why did that name fill him with such sadness?? 

He was sure he had never known anyone named Bianca.  
He chalked it up to past lives which he ofcourse knew very well existed, and knew he could not handle any more sadness right now. 

 

So he brushed it off.  
He, Wyatt, Nicole and Lea were all attending a party to ring in the new year; 2024. 

"So, your first year in college what do you think?" Nicole asked him as they poured cheap beer into their cups in the kitchen 

"Not bad." Is all he said resting his elbows on the counter. 

"You gonna miss this place when you graduate?" He asked 

She looked down then to Lea and her other friends then to him 

"Yea. I think I'm gonna miss this place"

He gave her an understanding smile. 

"You look at home here, it's ok" he tried to help 

Her eyes started to water, she leant her head back so as to not ruin her makeup. 

"I'm sorry" his slightly drunk and tired expression changed to full concern and stepped closer 

"I shouldn't have said that" 

She laughed trying to sniffle her tears back through her nose 

"Its ok Chris, you just said the truth." She sighed looking around 

"No one wants to leave home" 

 

That made Chris's eyes water too. 

She looked back to him and frowned, touching his shoulder sympathetically 

"Hey it's okay. I know you probably miss your mom and sister but you've got a lot of time to be with them still, and Wyatt" 

He shook his head  
"Not all of them" 

He slid away

"Chris?" 

You checked to make sure Lea was ok then followed him to the terrace. You stood next to him by the railing. 

"It's not your problem ok? I don't want you missing the party"  
He said wiping his face. 

You sighed "You know I've heard that a lot. With my sister, with my mom, with my friends. But here's the thing. I care about you. So it is my problem. You're not alone" 

He turned to her, green eyes bright with the water.  
She could tell he was debating on telling her. He looked this way and that, his dark brown hair pressed against his ear in the tears.  
He tried to stifle it but couldn't, and in one motion in voice and tears erupted,

"My mom doesn't have a lot of time left" 

They don't know who did it first but they hugged. Nicole held his head and back eventually rubbing it to calm him down. 

He clung to her middle for dear life. 

"Oh Chris" she whispered. Eventually they separated.

She just stared at him thinking what she would have wanted to hear if she was him. She knew there was nothing to make it better. She nodded. 

Eventually she, still holding his shoulder said 

"Well. I know I don't know your mom very well. But I know you, ok? and I've seen you together. I know your mom feels all the love you have for her." 

She was crying too now. 

They hugged again eventually exhausted sat on the dirty floor

"Do you want to talk about her?" She asked gently 

"About my mom, she won't be with us in who knows, a year, two. Melinda doesn't even know" 

She nodded  
"I meant about your mom now." 

He looked at her confused 

She folded her hands together  
"Thankfully, my mom is alive now, very much. But there were times where I didn't know if she would be. I made myself crazy, uh thinking about the future, how she would feel, how could I live without her, or my sister. That didn't make it better. But the only thing that made me happy was being with her, ofcourse but when I couldn't. I thought about what she was like. What I love about her. What do you love about your mom?" 

"..I love, how brave she is..even if she's fighting...anything her only thought is her family. I love how she sasses my dad when he's home like she's probably done forever. I love how she always asks me if I have a coat...even with Wyatt whos 20 and a....really strong..guy." 

Nicole nodded smiling sadly. 

They talked for awhile and gave eulogies for things they never wanted to happen , as if the more they did it the more it would never happen. 

"Do you tell her you love her everyday?" 

"Yea.ofcourse" 

They understood. 

Eventually Chris felt a bit better, as did Nicole.  
They were even sorely laughing about something their siblings once did when they were hit by the first rain drop. 

 

Nicole looked down.  
\---her pov--

 

You always had a strong feeling about the rain. It had always been there for important events in your life. Funerals, forgiveness, destruction, goodbyes and good ends, never to things that could stay. 

In thinking on this you started remembering the dream with the monster and Chris's mom. Vividly. 

Could it...no. no of course not you had had one too many drinks and Your days of believing in things that were impossible were long over 

Why were you even thinking this? Why would you wants Chris s mom to be a witch?

You looked over and he was staring at you.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi" you said, not knowing what else to do 

"Thank you" he whispered. You nodded sincerely 

The rain was pushing down your hair onto your back and making your lips shiver when you breathed out. 

"Ofcourse" 

Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the rain, maybe it was your girlfriend didn't really get you and as sleazy as it makes you feel you just didn't want to be alone, and maybe it was because you both were drenched in wounds that neither could heal but neither could ever share with anyone before. 

He leaned in and you closed the distance yourself. 

Your cold fingers clung to eachother, on jacket necks and bare shoulder blades. Your right hand held his neck and felt the droplet sliding down his hair. 

It was all so quick, and ended too soon. As you pulled away and stared wide eyed at what you'd done. 

"Im sorry..i shouldnt have.." you scrambled upwards praying no one saw 

"I'm sorry" and dashed out to try to hide the evidence in bathroom towels. 

 

Chris sighed, sitting in the rain.  
\--

 

You glared at yourself in the mirror. Who were you? You did not just kiss someone that was not your girlfriend , even if your girlfriend didnt get you bc she is your girlfriend!  
She didn't deserve this!  
Youd never done anything like this before. Didn't want to. What, you couldn't control yourself? Seriously? You scolded yourself

No. This had to stop here and now. The ball was about to drop and Lea deserved you standing with her, not covered in rain, kissing her because that is what people in relationships did. 

Relationships..You thought to yourself ringing out your hair hurriedly.  
Well, tbh you didn't know how serious of a one you were in, people had so many weird rules now and being in a relationship but not actually being in one. You mean, you weren't entirely sure Lea wasn't seeing other people. But your pretty sure she wasn't. You thought she would tell You? Right? 

It didn't matter. What you did was wrong to everyone, Christ's sake, Chris was probably still out there crying about his dying mom. Ughhhhh

Who were you


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait a minute. You kissed a girl who has a girlfriend, on a New Years Eve party, in the pouring rain?" Phoebe asked through the phone 

Chris winced "...yes" 

"Well hot..dang Chris!!" 

"What?" 

Her voice was excited and whimsical. "What? That is the most romantic thing I have heard in..no one's ever had a story for me like that in Ask Phoebe. Your uncle Cupid agrees"

Chris groaned  
"So many things. Aunt Phoebe you just said it yourself, she has a girlfriend" 

"Oh yes that's sad, I'm sorry sweetie. You know I would never be the one to doubt a woman's choices..but if she kissed you ..idk how much she likes that girlfriend. Oh Cupid wants to talk to you" 

Chris sighed   
"Tell me it again so you were talking, it starts raining, you lean in and then she kissed you?" 

Chris tried not to get angry he knew they were like this 

"Yea. Basically. Exactly look who cares if she kissed me I asked for your advice because I have to get over her" 

"Well how is she acting towards you now?" 

"Avoiding me. I don't blame her. She's got enough going on in her life." 

"Hm well maybe she's avoiding you because she's feels guilty because she feels something for you" Cupid says 

"Wait hand me the phone honey" phoebe says 

"Chris how do you know she has a lot going on in her life rn, what were you talking about?" 

Chris couldn't tell them.   
"Just..personal stuff. We were just relating we have similar experiences." 

"Witch related experiences?" "No not like that" 

"Ok, so yes she may have just needed a shoulder to cry on" 

'I was the one crying' Chris thought 

"Or, you have an emotional connection!" 

"Ughhh" 

"You know I could always come by and read her" she offered

"Goodbye Aunt Phoebe"   
\---


	11. Chapter 11

He was now 19 and you 21. Youd be 22 in a few months. 

These are some facts that the demons in your nightmares did not care about when they were chasing you and him yelling 

"Get the youths!" 

You woke up scared but then rolled your eyes as much as you could 

Get the youths? Seriously? And you were so tired of these dreams all about Chris and monsters, Chris and monsters. No matter how much you didn't see him he was still there. 

Bianca groaned 

"Ohmygod could you get some pills or something your thrashing is keeping me up" 

"Sorry!" You whispered to the bunk across from you 

"Ugh. What was it about this time?" 

"Same thing, monsters" 

"Mhm. Well monsters aren't real so just go back to sleep" 

 

Bianca was right. 

You closed your eyes and tried to breathe.  
But lo and behold, Chris. Again. Green eyes white teeth and black eyebrows yelling at you to "Get the book!" 

You wanted to just scream "there is no fucking book!" But you know it would go nowhere 

You were hardly sleeping that week. 

So when you passed Chris in the dining hall you weren't exactly pleased to see him. 

"Ughh" you groaned to yourself. You wanted to just get some coffee and get out. Avoid the table with your now ex-girlfriend, ex tutor and anyone else who you may have hurt. 

Just a few more months and you would be done with college. Just had to hang on until then. 

You repeated this to yourself going into the restroom. 

You were so tired you didn't even notice the shimmering blue light beneath one of the stall doors. 

It opened to a pretty pale woman with big lips and hazel eyes. She was carrying a clip board and looked like a teacher. Huh, guessed she was new. 

You didn't notice her staring at you until she asked "Nicole, right?" 

You were surprised to say the least  
"Uh do I know you?"

"I'm Chris s aunt"

You squinted at her then groaned.

"Ofcourse. Great. Ok I get it I need to try harder sleep more eat better yea yea I'm not crazy" -You say trying to walk into the halucinations

You walked into her. 

"No you're not honey" 

You stepped back

"...so You say after I just did...I'm sorry it's nice to meet you but I'm clearly not well so I'm gonna go-"

"Wait! Please. I need to talk to you. You've been having dreams about us, right?" 

You stopped.

She nodded  
"Ok this is gonna be a lot to take in but you can trust me. We need your help"

You were understandably hesitant  
"How do you think I can help you?"

She held out her hand and all of a sudden you were in the attic...from your nightmares 

You were understandably terrified so you ran for the door. This house was like in your nightmares except not nearly as scary now. You ran down the stairs and saw the front door but before you could get it it opened to none other than  
Chris. 

Ok this was too much. You fainted.  
\----

""Woah! Mom!" He yelled as Piper froze you. He caught you as she unfrooze you, breathing as scared as you were before. 

 

When you woke up you were in that damn attic again, on a couch. The first person you saw was Chris. 

"What...the hell?" You ask 

"Its okay. You're ok." He soothed resting his hand near yours. 

"Chris.." You slapped his hand to make sure it was real, yep. 

You heard his aunt's wince from behind 

"I know, it's scary but I promise I will explain everything"


	12. Chapter 12

His eyes were kind and patient but you couldn't really take them in 

Phoebe stepped towards you 

"She's feeling trapped..like we are gonna...hurt her. Oh no honey. And no you're not crazy this isn't a hulicnation or a nightmare. " 

You swallowed thinking "Well if I'm not they are they fucking kidnapped me" 

Phoebe chuckled.  
"I know. We probably do seem crazy" 

 

Chris held your hand for the first time since New Years.  
"We're not gonna hurt you, I promise. " 

His mom stepped forward with Wyatt, wow it really was the whole family. 

"Listen Nicole I know this is hard but you have a very special gift and we do not have a lot of time" 

She sat at the end of the couch 

"We need you to tell us what you saw in your dreams" 

Eventually you figured crazy or not there was nothing else to do but try. If they were murderous kidnappers better to play along if they were really magic...why not help them 

"Nightmares" you corrected 

 

A shimmering light came out of nowhere with a man, "Leo" 

 

...ok. they were magic. 

 

So you tried to tell them everything you could remember. You even added how Bianca had a similar dream. 

At her name the aunt's and Mrs. Halliwell looked to eachother worriedly

"Your roommate is Bianca?" 

"Uh yea, do you know her?" 

"No. ..Just wanted to make sure we got all the facts" Paige answered quickly 

 

You saw Piper look to Chris anxiously then with a sense of relief when he seemed not to be as alerted as them. 

 

"Thank you Nicole" he stood up and went to that stand with the giant dusty book, him and one of his aunt's flipped through it and Piper walked to the Leo. 

 

You heard her say  
"Its tonight. Could you orb the innocent somewhere?" 

Aunt Paige interrupted them 

"No. Nicole was in all of her prophecies...she has to be here." 

Everyone looked at you. 

\--

 

Downstairs the aunt's were in the kitchen mixing from what you could see...various herbs and animal parts into a bowl. 

What did you expect?ofcourse why did that surprise you 

Chris talked to his mom then stood by you 

"I'm sorry I got you into all this. It's the last thing I would want" 

"Hey they were my prophecies, and if I can help save the world or your family, I want to" 

He smiled a bit  
"You're braver than I was my first vanquish"  
"How old were you?"  
"Let's just say younger than this. I was just getting into my powers" 

You smiled more  
"You didn't tell me what your powers are yet!" 

He nodded towards the book shelf on the other side of the room, waved his hand nonchalantly and 3 books fell to the couch 

"Woah thats...do you never have to get up for anything?" 

He laughed  
"Witches can't be lazy, there's this rule about personal gain, if you use your powers for selfish reasons karma will come back to bite you, or your spell" 

You nodded thinking how dumb that was. 

"So what other powers do you have?" 

He took a few steps back from you  
Stared at you, nodded then....evaporated into that blue light. 

You had seen it before but still gasped 

He reappeared  
"Hey it's ok I'm still here" 

You laughed unexpectedly, he smiled. 

"It can take me anywhere, do you wanna see?" 

You slowly nodded. He stepped towards you and reached out his hand 

"This is how my aunt Paige brought you to the manor. Do you trust me?" 

You knew you did. You always did. 

So you took his hands and a few seconds later you were standing in the middle of a vineyard

The sun setting against the orange clay house behind the rows of purple and green was beautiful. You noticed his skin was tan and how nice it contrasted with his bright green eyes and black eyebrows. 

"Woah" you step back 

"So you can just go anywhere in the world anytime you want?" 

He smiled "I've mastered California as of now but some day" 

You nodded tracing the ripe grapes and warm leaves with your thumb. 

"So do you know where we are?" 

"I took us here because I want to talk about your powers" 

You laugh still confused by it "...Yea?" 

"We think you have the gift of sight, like my Aunt Phoebe" 

That you cackle at   
"Seriously? Do you know how bad my eyes are?" 

"Not like that. Your dreams or in this case nightmares tell the future" 

"..not all of them right?" You hope remembering your scariest terrors or dreams you had of a certain witch while you were still with Lea. 

"No don't worry. But the reoccurring ones like the visions you've been having lately are more likely to turn real" 

"Mhm..how did your family know I was having them?" 

"My dad's an angel and sometimes the other elders actually help us and lead us to people we need" 

There was a lot in that sentence you weren't about to ask about, especially since you knew Chris was not the closest with his father. 

"Anyways, I want to show you something, you see that path?"   
He asked pointing to the little feet beaten trail widening down towards the ocean. 

"Yea I can see it.."

He nodded and closed his eyes   
"Uh Chris?" 

"Show it to me"  
"Uh..it's a couple yards in front of us it zig zags until it reachs the beach" 

"No, with your mind" 

"..what?" 

"Just try it. Let your powers guide you"

Now he was starting to annoy you

"Ok I get you've been a witch your whole life but you can't just tell a normal person to 'show you with my mind"   
He was unphazed  
"Helloo" you gently shook his shoulder. 

You both gasped   
You saw the path as if you were standing in it now, and you didn't know how but you knew Chris saw it too.   
For a few seconds whatever you saw he could see and for the last second you just saw eyes open and yourself staring back. 

"What..the" 

His eyes were uncharacteristically shocked   
".....wow" 

 

You backed away to not touch him   
"How did that happen? Why was I inside your eyelids, were you inside mine?" 

"Idk. But you're ...powerful " you both were surprised

He then looked up like someone was calling his name

"We have to go back to the manor" 

"I don't want you seeing my thoughts everytime I touch you!" 

You exspress. It made sense at the time but your both mentally gulped for a beat   
Now you kinfa wanted to know what he was thinking 

 

"I'll be orbing so I won't be able to pick up on anything..and we can try to teach you how to control it's our powers are tied to our emotions" 

You thought about it and sighed. He held out his hand and you took it.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as your orbed to the manor you heard  
"Get down!" As Chris pushed both of you to the ground behind the couch, giant balls of fire barely missing your backs. 

You were too shocked to curse.  
You heard Aunt Paige yell "fireball" followed by two men screaming, hopefully the demons you thought. 

Chris's mom yelled "you two go to the attic, now!" 

Chris replied "I'm not leaving you mom"  
Then we waved his hand and suddenly only you were in the attic, sitting on the floor. 

More crashing and yelling followed downstairs for a few minutes and eventually died down. You wondered how they'd lived in the house for so long without the neighbors calling the police every week.

This was a time you really wished you'd remembered more from your second favorite CW show, they got the Power of of Three thing right maybe there were accurate spells or something..the book looked the same. 

So you flipped through it admiring all the hand written drawings and notes. Ok, not helpful, a lot of demons had fireballs. But you got to see all the funny correspondence between child Wyatt and Chris and their family. 

Spells fora messy room, crossed out, spells for switching bodies, with caution. Memory eraser...

Chris orbed in  
"We held them off for now..Hey, the book likes you" he pointed smiling 

"The book likes me?" 

"Well it doesn't think you're evil" 

"Oh..nice. so your mom and everyone are ok?" You ask 

He smiled softly "Yea don't worry about them they've been doing this for ages" 

"Hm I wish you could take that advice" you say gently

He sighed "I can't help it" 

"I understand, really. But something tells me we're all gonna be ok tonight" 

"Oh yea? Why's that?"

You thought about everything that brought them here, and you don't know it just felt like fate.  
"Idk. Just a feeling" 

Neither of you knew how you were now about two feet away from each other, or how long you were staring at eachother 

"..hey listen, about-" he started before his family burst through the door

"Ok! Who's ready to vanquish?" 

"Are you ok Nicole? I know it's a lot to take in" Wyatt asked 

You nodded surpsingly calm " yea I think so, thanks" 

The sisters stood together like in your dream


End file.
